


Style

by whathopewrites3



Series: Songs of Reylo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Some communication issues..., aka they don't talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathopewrites3/pseuds/whathopewrites3
Summary: Talking is dangerous, that much is for sure. So they rely on silence and style.





	Style

Rey hears the sound of his landspeeder pulling up the drive just as she finishes sliding on her boots. The house around her is dark, and there is no telling glow of headlights to signal his arrival. The only sign of him is the light hum of his engine but that is all she needed.

She knows he won’t come to the door, won’t even honk at her for the sake of discretion. She looks at the clock and it is exactly midnight. Even though she hates the First Order Rey had to admit they have given him a strong sense of timing. Part of her wants to keep him waiting, make him wonder if she has shown up. How long would it take him to come into the safe house and check? Would he even bother or would he simply wait a few minutes before turning around and driving into the night? But she knows she can’t make him wait, it had already been too long since they’ve seen each other. She stands up and grabs her bag, quickly checking herself in the hall mirror before opening the front door. 

Having spent her whole life dressing for the desert, wearing only light rags to keep her shielded from the sun, Rey had never fully understood the need for women to wear anything that wasn’t distinctly practical. Girls around the base would sneak slinky dresses into their bunkers and would break them out at the slightest excuse. You would have thought that a military base wouldn’t have a lot of opportunity for sparkles and heels, but it seemed to Rey that constant near death experiences just made everyone all the more desperate to be a little wild. Rey still didn’t get it though, all the fuss around clothes made no sense. At least it had until the first time Kylo saw her in a dress. She’d stolen one of Jessika’s so that when she went out she would be inconspicuous. But as Kylo’s quiet eyes slowly traced down her entire body she had felt powerful in a way she never had before. 

She knows Kylo will be pleased with what she was wearing tonight. Her tight little skirt left little to the imagination and her legs were exposed from thigh to the tops of her black ankle boots. It isn’t practical, and, if it comes down to it, would leave her pretty useless in a fight, but in a way it was camouflage. The same could be said for her traces of eye shadow and bright red lips. 

When she walks out onto the drive he immediately eyes her, a hint of a smirk tracing his lips that she immediately feels mimicked on her own. It had felt so long since they’d seen each other and she’d gone weeks without hearing a word from him. His long black hair and full lips never fails to mesmerize her. Sitting astride the speeder he looks simply huge, his arms leaning against the handlebars showing the strength that only years of training could provide. 

Rey takes his hand and he helps her onto the back of his speeder. She sits so that her being is pressed up against Kylo’s back. He leans back to kiss her cheek and then turns as if to drive the speeder, but seems to quickly change his mind and places another kiss just behind her ear. The blush that spreads across her cheeks is as warm as the satisfaction she feels in her belly. 

He drives quickly and madly until they arrive at some hole in the wall in some dump of a city. They dance under purple lights feeling utterly free. No one recognizes the young couple. With his hair slicked back and dressed in a simple white shirt, Kylo couldn’t have been further from the man in the mask. Rey’s signature buns were gone and her painted red lips make her almost unrecognizable. She iss glamorous and wanton, not some desert rat. 

This is the game they play. They never speak of the Force or the dark side, they simply dance and drink like any old couple. They meet on this backwater planet, going to different dive bars every time as not to be too memorable. On Jakku, Rey had worn an old fighter pilot helmet whenever she wanted to escape. Now she wears a different kind of mask, that of a woman in love. 

Rey loves the way his hips move against hers, a prelude for what was yet to come. Kylo’s eyes scream with a want that is far louder than the music-playing overhead. Eventually he takes her hand and leads her back out to the speeder. Their time out is both to long and too short. The freedom of being together in public is almost as intoxicating as the drinks she’s been sipping on but she knows there’s something she wants more at home. 

As they speed through the dark back to the safe house Kylo’s eyes gleam like fire, seeming to look everywhere except at the road. He has a stray hand tracing patterns along the side of her left calf while she buries her face into his back. In her mind she tells herself it’s for warmth, but in her heart she knows that she simply wants to smell him. 

As the wind whips past her hair, Rey can’t help but wonder who else has been wrapped around him like this. There have been rumors on the Resistance base that Ren has taken a lover. He was seen parading around on missions with a woman by his side. She is said to be gorgeous, seductively slinking around and purring in his ear. Bazine Netal they say her name is, the mistress of the Master of the Knights of Ren. Perhaps she too has felt the rough callouses of Kylo’s hands trace down her legs; perhaps he has worshipped her in the dark as well. Rey hates the pit of jealousy that rises in her stomach but hates the fact that a part of her doesn’t care even more. 

When they arrive back at the safe house he walks in without a seconds pause to look back at her. He keeps the lights off as he takes off his coat, both of them used to the darkness by now. 

“There’s a lot of rumors out there, you know,” Rey says, unable to stop herself. These are the first real words they’ve said to each other all night and she immediately curses herself for breaking the silence.

“Rumors?” is all he replies.

Rey steels herself, trying to sound casual. “I heard that you’ve been out with some other girl,” she says with a feigned disinterest that even she almost believes. Almost. 

He looks at her then, and suddenly the silence that had once been a comfort becomes deafening. It felt as though Kylo’s dark eyes are dissecting her but Rey refuses to look away. 

“What you’ve heard is true…” he says and Rey almost feels herself deflate until he adds quietly, “ but I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Rey bites her lip and thinks back to her own indiscretions; all of the flirtations she’s had around the base, wanting to feel something, anything, but it never being enough. A kiss from a pilot couldn’t even compare to a simple brush of Kylo’s hand. They were magnetic the two of them, opposites who couldn’t help but attract. 

“I guess I’ve been there, too, a few times,” Rey replies timidly and that was enough. He walks over to her then, takes her hand and leads her into the small bedroom. They are physical beings Kylo and Rey, able to say things in small touches that words couldn’t come close to. Lips meet with a fire that says I love you, clothes are torn with a passion that says I worship you, bites are left with a strength that says I need you. It is sex, it is fucking, it is making love, it is everything all at once.

Rey drinks it all in, knowing she would need the memories to survive future nights alone on base. She memorizes the way his large hands press her to him as they kiss, as if they can never be close enough. She loves the way his nose traces her veins as he kisses up and down her neck. The grunts he makes when she pulls his hair are ingrained deep within her mind, as is the feeling of his tongue gliding along her clit. But nothing can beat the feel of them when they are fully together, the fire in his eyes boring into her soul as he thrusts into her. She bites her lip and fights off her eventual orgasm, trying to make this memory last as long as possible.

When it is over they both lay there, still not speaking. Kylo gently strokes Rey’s hair and Rey tries to fight the sleep that is slowly fogging up her mind. Just once, she wants to see him leave. He is always gone when she awakes, the only trace of him seen in the marks on her body and the slight musk of the sheets. This time she wants to watch him leave her, to see him in the light of day. But her fighting is useless and the breath of her lover serves as the perfect lullaby. 

When she wakes and he is gone, she is not surprised. But she can’t find it in herself to be disappointed. People find love in all sorts of ways, Rey supposed. Silence in the dark was just their style.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my second fic so any critique/comments is greatly appreciated!


End file.
